


Узы (Soulmate)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку soulmate!AU</p><p>Представьте себе вселенную, в которой у каждого есть пара. У каждого человека есть вторая половинка, которую он рано или поздно (скорее рано) встречает, и они просто знают, что это именно тот человек, потому что как только они соприкасаются, они сразу же могут ощущать чувства друг друга и слышать мысли друг друга.<br/>Все, кроме Шерлока. Люди считают его странным (Андерсон, Донован) или беспокоятся за него (миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт). Но он любит быть в одиночестве, потому что окружающие его раздражают. Да и что такого замечательного в обмене мыслями с кем-то посторонним?<br/>А потом он встречает Джона и испытывает на собственном опыте, почему иметь вторую половинку так удивительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узы (Soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699873) by [farawisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa). 



> Возраст героев: Шерлок – 31; Майкрофт – 38; Антея – 27; Уотсон – 35

Майкрофт Холмс всегда опекал своего брата. Сначала это не было его обязанностью. Он был старшим братом, поэтому просто присматривал за младшим. Но по прошествии времени он стал по-настоящему беспокоиться за него.

Шли годы, а Шерлок был по-прежнему одинок в мире, где у _каждого_ кто-то был, у каждого была вторая половинка.

И каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, его сердце разрывалось от боли.

Конечно, бывали люди, которые никогда не находили своих вторых половинок, потому что родственная душа умирала прежде, чем они повстречались, но у этого были свои последствия.

Одним из них являлся возраст: люди, которые не находили свою вторую половинку, как правило никогда не жили дольше тридцати – тридцати шести лет. Шерлоку же уже исполнился тридцать один год.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Сам он нашёл свою родственную душу довольно поздно, в двадцать девять лет. И ему действительно повезло найти её, потому что в свои восемнадцать она была опустошена и раздавлена тем, что до сих пор не нашла свою пару. Девушка, казалось, была в шаге от ужасной глупости.

А потом они пожали друг другу руки.

Майкрофт улыбнулся, когда вспомнил тёплое чувство, распространившееся по всему телу, когда они впервые коснулись друг друга. Конечно, он и сам в течение длительного времени думал, что у него нет родственной души, но когда он впервые коснулся Антеи, он уже не знал, как ему удалось так долго прожить без неё.

Она только что окончила университет и подала заявление на работу. Излишне говорить, что она сразу же её получила и могла рассчитывать, что будет занимать должность столько, сколько сама бы этого хотела.

Но вернёмся к проблеме. Шерлоку был тридцать один, и Майкрофт боялся, что его время уходит. Конечно, имели место случаи, когда люди жили дольше, чем немногим более тридцати, когда их вторая половинка была ещё жива. Но что делать, если это было не так? Что делать, если родственная душа Шерлока уже умерла, и Майкрофт ничего не мог поделать с таинственной болезнью, постигавшей всех тех, у кого не было пары?

Иногда он проклинал этот мир. Казалось бы, не имеет никакого значения, есть ли у тебя родственная душа или нет, ты всё равно умрёшь. Если ты не был связан узами, потому что твоя вторая половинка уже мертва, то и ты доживёшь лишь до тридцати – тридцати пяти. Если ты просто не нашёл её, но она жива, то тогда у тебя есть время до сорока. Если вы были связаны, но она погибла, то ты тоже вскоре последуешь за ней. Это было ужасно несправедливо.

Но не было ничего, что он мог с этим поделать, только надеяться, что пара его брата была ещё жива и что они встретятся в самое ближайшее время.

***

Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, уже давно потерял всякую надежду, что он найдёт свою вторую половинку. Он был уверен, что не был достоин хоть кого-то.

Сначала это ранило, но по прошествии многих лет он смирился и принял это. И в самом деле, к чему вся эта бренная суета? Почему это должно быть так здорово, когда кто-то может читать твои мысли? Почему он должен нуждаться в ком-то? Люди раздражали его. Они были бесполезны. И в любом случае не было никого, кто мог бы идти с ним в ногу. Никого, кроме его брата, до тех пор, пока и он не пополнил ряды связанных узами идиотов.

Шерлок чувствовал себя преданным и сократил общение с братом до минимума. Зачем ему кто-то ещё? Ведь теперь у него была _Антея_. Идеальная Антея. Женщина украла последнего человека, которого Шерлоку было комфортно касаться.

Это было девять лет назад. Девять лет, на протяжении которых Шерлок не касался другого живого существа. Он стал холодным и отрешённым, ни разу не протянул никому руку, потому что не хотел снова и снова разочаровываться, поскольку не было никого, хоть отдалённо на него похожего.

И действительно, почему он должен протягивать кому-то руку? Почему он должен касаться кого-нибудь? Все люди, с которыми он встречался, уже были связаны узами и нашли свою вторую половинку. Так что это было в любом случае бесполезно.

Он перестал переживать. Он знал, что теперь, когда ему исполнился тридцать один у него, скорее всего, осталось лишь несколько лет, но какое это имеет значение? Не было никого, кто будет переживать после его смерти. Конечно, его работу ценили в Скотланд-Ярде, но никто не будет действительно скучать по нему. Он сам позаботился о том, чтобы стать занозой в заднице для всех и каждого.

А потом он встретил Джона Уотсона и не смог быть с ним грубым. И в первый раз за много лет, там, в самой глубине его души, похороненная под слоями смирения и ненависти к себе, затеплилась надежда.

***

Доктор Джон Уотсон знал, что, скорее всего, ему оставалось жить не больше года. Если, конечно, у него было и это время.

Он знал это, потому что был врачом. Он изучал узы, и знал, что люди, которые не были связаны, не доживают до тридцать шестого дня рождения. Он до сих пор был ни с кем не связан. И ему было уже тридцать пять.

Сейчас он находился в той последней стадии, которую переживали люди перед смертью. Он признал, что его жизнь скоро окончится, и был к этому готов. Конечно, иногда он впадал в депрессию, размышляя: _«Зачем мне жить дальше? Ведь нет ничего, за что стоило бы бороться»_. И у него, действительно, ничего не было: он больше не был на войне, у него было работы, он был едва в состоянии платить за квартиру. Он не был нужен нигде и никому.

Иногда Джон спорил с самим собой, что в нём нуждается его сестра, но затем снова и снова приходил к выводу, что на самом деле никто не мог ей помочь. Просто она слишком далеко зашла в своей зависимости. Ему оставалось только жалеть Клару – её пару. Именно она больше всего страдала из-за того, что происходило с Гарри, и не было ничего, что можно было бы предпринять. Кроме того, что он запланировал после своей смерти.

В своём завещании он написал, что хотел бы, чтобы его сестра прошла курс реабилитации и что она может получить наследство, только когда избавится от зависимости. Он даже написал, что деньги на лечение можно взять с его счёта. Джон надеялся, что это сработает, и Гарри выполнит его предсмертное желание, несмотря на то, что он был не в состоянии убедить её сделать это при жизни.

А может быть, он был просто не в состоянии дальше жить. Он пережил войну, которая до сих пор не отпускала его. Кошмары стабильно ухудшались, из-за чего спать стало совершенно невозможно, и он просто хотел, чтобы всё это однажды закончилось. Он знал, что есть шанс, что его состояние улучшится, когда он встретит свою пару, но он уже давно отказался от мысли, что однажды найдёт её. Но, возможно, ему всё же следовало пытаться продолжать поиски родственной души до самой смерти.

В день, когда он встретил Шерлока Холмса, весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

***

Когда он снова встретил своего старого знакомого из Бартса, Джон Уотсон не мог даже подумать, что эта встреча станет началом самой значительной перемены в его жизни.

\- Майк, можно твой сотовый? Мой сигнал не ловит, – спросил мужчина в лаборатории. До странности привлекательный мужчина.

\- Городской тебя не устроит? – Вопросом на вопрос ответил Майк.

\- Предпочитаю смс, – сказал незнакомец.

\- Извини, в плаще свой забыл, – произнёс Майк, казалось, не особо опечаленный этим фактом.

\- Эм… Хотите мой? – спросил Джон и протянул телефон незнакомцу, готовый, что их пальцы соприкоснутся, и тут же разочарованный тем, что этого не произошло. Их пальцы не соприкоснулись.

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Уотсон понятия не имел, о чём говорит этот мужчина.

\- Простите?

\- Вы были в Афганистане или Ираке?

\- Афганистан. Простите, как?.. – Внезапно Джон был прерван женщиной, вошедшей в комнату. _Кого я обманываю,_ – подумал Джон. – _Этот мужчина, конечно же, уже связан узами. Почему мне должно было повезти именно сегодня?_

Джон оставался немного рассеянным до самого вечера.

***

Шерлок сразу понял, что Майкрофт был в гостиной, когда они вернулись домой после успешно раскрытого дела. Шерлок на мгновение задумался. Его брат, скорее всего, хотел поговорить с ним наедине. В противном случае он мог бы просто сказать всё, что хотел, в присутствии Джона и Антеи.

\- Иди в свою комнату, Джон, – произнёс он, а затем попытался найти причину, по которой Джону следовало немедленно удалиться. – Ты, должно быть, устал.

Джон сразу понял, что что-то происходит, раз Шерлок не хотел, чтобы он оставался внизу.

\- Всё в порядке? – Осторожно спросил он.

\- Конечно, просто хочу кое с кем поговорить, – пренебрежительно ответил Шерлок, и Джон кивнул. Шерлок явно не хотел его видеть, да и зачем бы? Джон ведь просто сосед.

\- Доброй ночи, – сказал он и направился вверх по лестнице в свою спальню.

Шерлок подождал, пока не услышал, хлопнувшую наверху дверь, и лишь затем вошёл в гостиную.

\- Что тебе нужно, Майкрофт? – С подозрением спросил Шерлок.

\- Какое хорошее приветствие, братец, – снисходительно ответил Майкрофт. – И тебе здравствуй.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Я спрошу ещё раз. Что тебе нужно, Майкрофт? – День был далёк от идеала, и по правде говоря, даже не был удовлетворительным. Конечно, он поймал убийцу, но не получил ответов на все свои вопросы. Совсем нет.

\- Ты, кажется, стал заботиться о докторе Уотсоне, – Майкрофт наблюдал за тем, как он изучал свои ногти.

\- Что? – Ошарашенно спросил Шерлок. – Почему ты так говоришь?

Майкрофт усмехнулся, как будто Шерлок только что подтвердил его подозрения. Возможно, так оно и было.

\- Ты солгал полиции. Ты знал, кто стрелял, потому что ты видел его. Ты знал, что это был доктор Уотсон и всё же не рассказал об этом, хотя обычно не бывает причин, которые останавливают тебя от передачи убийцы в руки полицейских. Я бы сказал, предельно ясно, что ты заботишься о нём, – ответил Майкрофт. Он выглядел самодовольно. Слишком самодовольно как показалось Шерлоку.

\- И он тоже заботится о тебе. Он мог просто ранить того мужчину, но он убил его. Отчасти я думаю, потому что он знал, что это будет единственным способом остановить вас обоих, – продолжал старший. – Почему бы тебе просто не коснуться его и не посмотреть, окажется ли он твоей парой? Почему бы тебе не прекратить его муки неведения? Ради всего святого, ему уже тридцать пять!

На последних словах Майкрофт повысил голос.

\- А что, если это не так? – Шерлок не стал кричать в ответ. Наоборот, его голос опустился до шёпота. – Как ты думаешь, самодовольный ты ублюдок, как он на это отреагирует? Каждый раз при касании к другому человеку он не находил своего партнёра, а между тем его время уже на исходе. Он даже не рискнёт попробовать!

\- Разве мы говорим о твоих страхах? – Мягко спросил Майкрофт. – По крайней мере, дай ему шанс. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, если ты не сделаешь этого для меня или даже для себя, сделай это ради него. Чтобы не оставалось сомнений.

Шерлок казался сломленным, и Майкрофт знал, что он выиграл. Шерлок попробует. Ради Джона.

***

Время подумать появилось у Джона, только когда они закрыли дело, и он оказался один в своей комнате. Последние два дня перевернули всю его жизнь вверх дном. Впервые за много лет он снова почувствовал надежду. Когда он в первый раз услышал, что Шерлок Холмс ещё не нашёл свою родственную душу, Джон не знал, что и думать. И казалось, что Шерлок ведёт себя с ним не так, как с остальными.

Например, он сказал «заткнись» Лестрейду, а не ему, когда они были на первом месте преступления. Кроме того, казалось, что он просто светится от того, как Джон восхищается его дедуктивными навыками.

Затем был разговор с Салли Донован.

_\- Держись подальше от этого парня, – сказала женщина._

_\- Почему? – Спросил Джон._

_\- Потому что он фрик. Он несвязанный и даже не хочет искать свою пару, – ответила она._

_\- То есть, он не такой, как Вы? – Ощетинился Джон. – Потому что у него нет пары, чьё сердце он разбивает всякий раз, когда изменяет?_

Ему не нравилась эта женщина. Она, очевидно, была связана узами и, безусловно, спала со всеми подряд. На самом деле, Джон ненавидел таких людей. Он тосковал по родственной душе большую часть своей жизни и до сих пор её не нашёл. Он всегда был один. А она имела всё, о чём он мечтал, и просто выбрасывала своё счастье на ветер. Джон также не любил сплетен, а от этой женщины ими просто разило.

Затем он встретил брата Шерлока. Не то, чтобы он знал, что этот человек на самом деле был его братом. Если быть честным, то поначалу этот человек вызвал у Джона нервную дрожь, но он быстро успокоился. Мужчина устроил настоящее шоу, чтобы запугать его, но Джон за свою жизнь видел и гораздо более пугающие вещи.

Майкрофт насмехался над ним.

Но Джон мрачно улыбнулся, вспомнив часть разговора.

_\- Что связывает Вас и Шерлока Холмса? – Спросил мужчина._

_\- Ничего. Я его едва знаю, – ответил Джон, и это была правда. Что вообще этот человек имел в виду? – Мы познакомились вчера._

_\- Хм. Вчера съехались, а сегодня уже преступления вдвоём расследуете. Видимо к концу недели мы можем ожидать счастливого объявления?_

_«Как это вообще может случиться?»_ – Думал Джон снова и снова. Шерлок Холмс никогда не прикасался к нему, чтобы даже попытаться выяснить, были ли они родственными душами. Он казался слишком довольным тем, как протекала его жизнь.

Конечно, Джон знал от самого Шерлока, что тот не был ни с кем связан узами, к тому же он негативно относился к любому виду привязанности. Не было никакой возможности, что он хотя бы попытается вступить в отношения.

Джон вздохнул. По крайней мере, ему обеспечено несколько интересных месяцев.

***

Шерлок сидел в гостиной в течение долгого времени после ухода Майкрофта. Он просто не мог заставить себя пойти в комнату Джона. Что, если они всё-таки не были парой?

Естественно, Майкрофт был прав, ведь то, о чём он сказал, было, в основном, страхами самого Шерлока, но, конечно, Джон должен был думать о том же? Не может быть, чтобы так думал только он один.

А потом ему в голову пришла ещё одна мысль.

Что, если да? Если они были парой? Что же тогда?

Жизнь Шерлока была более чем опасной. Он не мог никого втягивать подобное и ставить под угрозу. И меньше всего Джона, потому что Майкрофт был прав и на этот счёт тоже. Он заботился о Джоне Уотсоне, хотя это было иррациональным – заботиться о нём со дня знакомства.

И затем ещё одна мысль пришла ему в голову.

Джон не мог знать, что он не собирается сдавать его полиции. Возможно, он думал, что Шерлок не будет этого делать, но он совершенно точно не мог об этом знать.

Шерлок почувствовал себя дурно, когда в его мозгу сложилась целостная картина всего, что он знал о Джоне Уотсоне до сих пор.

Он больше ничего не хотел, в его жизни ничего не происходило. Он уже сдался. И не было ничего, что мог бы сделать Шерлок, чтобы стало ещё хуже.

Помня об этом, он поднялся в комнату Джона.

***

Джон уже задремал, когда раздался стук в дверь.

\- Да? – Крикнул он, зная, что это может быть только Шерлок.

Шерлок открыл дверь и просунул голову внутрь. У него на лице Джон заметил выражение, которого никогда не видел прежде. Неужели это была неуверенность?

\- Можно войти? – Спросил мужчина. – Я думаю, нам надо поговорить.

Джон пожал плечами, не имея понятия, о чём хотел поговорить Шерлок.

\- Конечно. Входи, – он жестом предложил соседу сесть. Шерлок присел на край кровати рядом с Джоном.

\- Тебе действительно всё равно? – Прямо спросил Шерлок, отчего Джон заметно вздрогнул.

\- Почему бы тебе не объяснить, что ты имеешь в виду? – Спросил Джон, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал.

\- Ты стрелял в того человека, – сказал Шерлок. – Ты не мог знать, что я не сдам тебя полиции.

\- Ты прав. Я не мог знать, – признал Джон. – Но вопрос, который меня сейчас интересует, почему тебе есть до этого дело?

Шерлок не ответил. Он, казалось, боролся с самим собой. А затем он протянул руку. Голую руку.

\- Привет, меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. А тебя?

Джон сначала посмотрел по сторонам, а затем прямо на соседа, протянувшего руку. Его взгляд говорил, что в их отношениях ничего не изменится, если они не были родственными душами, но он хотел бы попробовать, вдруг это действительно так.

Джон пожал его руку.

***

На следующее утро Шерлок проснулся в постели Джона, или, точнее, на нём, правда, полностью одетый. Он понятия не имел, как он там заснул, но мгновение спустя, он знал, что это было не так, поскольку чужие воспоминания и чувства проникли в его разум.

Из-за этого тут же захотелось свернуться в клубок, но он не смог, когда увидел лицо Джона. Тот был всё ещё без сознания от ошеломляющей силы связавших их уз. Шерлок никогда раньше не слышал о такой сильной реакции. Неужели это произошло из-за того, что они встретились так поздно? Или есть другая причина?

Тогда воспоминания снова заявили о себе, требуя его внимания, и он снова погрузился в жизнь Джон Уотсона, на этот раз более осведомлённый о том, что он видел.

Потребовалось два часа, чтобы разобраться в новых воспоминаниях. Два часа, которые он провёл, глядя на свою пару. Джон ему не мешал, он вообще не двигался, а Шерлок проводил пальцами по его волосам всё это время, он просто не мог прекратить его касаться.

То, что он увидел в воспоминаниях своей пары, вгоняло его в уныние. Так много страданий, безысходности, отчаяния. Джон всегда знал, что ему некого ждать, но всегда надеялся, что именно сегодня может быть тот день, когда он встретит свою половинку, и, изо дня в день разочаровывался.

Шерлок вдруг понял, как ему повезло. Он действительно никогда не хотел найти свою родственную душу, никогда не видел для себя такой необходимости. С другой стороны Джон ничего в жизни не желал сильнее. Шерлока никогда не волновало, что о нём думали другие, в то время как Джон каждый день страдал, зная, что он ничего не значил для окружающих. Его всегда отправляли на более рискованные задания и в более опасные места, потому что он был одиночкой. Кто бы стал переживать о нём, если бы он погиб? Только его лесбиянка-сестра, и то, только если была трезвой и хоть иногда вспоминала, что у неё есть брат.

Другое дело, что он узнал о Джоне Уотсоне, что этот мужчина был также хорошо обучен как агенты разведки и за свою жизнь убил почти столько же людей, сколько дней Шерлок провёл за решёткой. Это должно было настораживать, но Шерлок просто не мог заставить себя наплевать на этот факт.

За последние два часа Шерлок Холмс поклялся, что он никогда не позволит никому причинить вред его половинке, и меньше всего ему самому: Шерлок не допустит, чтобы Джон, как и планировал, совершил самоубийство в течение ближайших шести месяцев.

Время шло, но Джон всё не приходил в себя, и Шерлок всё больше и больше беспокоился. Что-то было не так. В глубине души он чувствовал свою пару, как книги, которые он читал многие годы назад, очень подробные, но всё-таки что-то казалось в них неправильным. Он знал, что был всего один человек, которому он мог бы доверить свою новообретённую половинку, даже если все в нём протестовало против того, чтобы просить его о помощи. Но это было не для него. Это было для Джона, которому было плохо. Так что он написал Майкрофту.

**Что-то случилось с Джоном. Нужна немедленная помощь. ШХ** , – написал он, а затем нажал «отправить».

Майкрофт пришёл не один, а с доктором примерно двадцать минут спустя. Шерлок слышал, как они вошли в дом. Он обратился к ним со своего места рядом с Джоном.

\- Мы здесь, наверху, на втором этаже, – прокричал он и мгновение спустя услышал их торопливые шаги на лестнице. Они толкнули дверь в комнату и буквально ворвались внутрь.

\- Вы позволите мне… – сказал врач Шерлоку. Тот с неохотой отпустил Джона и встал с кровати.

Когда он повернулся к Майкрофту, его брат задыхался. Шерлок, который никогда прежде не видел своего брата в оцепенении, мог только смотреть на него.

\- Что? – Спросил Шерлок после долгого молчания.

\- Твои глаза, – прошептал Майкрофт.

\- Что? – Снова спросил Шерлок, не понимая, о чём говорит его брат.

\- Твои глаза серо-голубые, Шерлок, – ответил мужчина.

\- Что? – Спросил Шерлок в третий раз, понимая ещё меньше. Что, чёрт возьми, брат имеет в виду? Его глаза были серо-голубыми? Это глаза Джона были такого цвета, а не его. Его были прозрачно-голубыми, как лёд.

\- С тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз, твои глаза изменили цвет. Иди в ванную и убедись в этом сам, – Майкрофт понятия не имел, что произошло, но он знал, что был прав.

Шерлок, казалось, с ещё большей неохотой вышел из комнаты, чем покинул кровать.

\- Я прослежу за ним, Шерлок. Ему не причинят никакого вреда. Я обещаю тебе.

Шерлок выбежал из комнаты и спустился вниз по лестнице в ванную только чтобы вернуться несколькими мгновениями спустя, быстро проверив цвет глаз.

\- Ты прав, – сказал Шерлок, выглядя при этом так, будто только что съел лимон. – Мой цвет глаз изменился.

Врач внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Ваш цвет глаз изменился? Можете ли вы подтвердить, что цвет глаз доктора Уотсона тоже изменился? – Спросил доктор и подозвал Шерлока ближе. Холмс подошёл к кровати и наклонился, чтобы всмотреться в глаза Джона, которые врач приоткрыл специально для него.

\- Такой цвет глаз раньше был у меня, – кивнул Шерлок, и доктор тоже кивнул, словно ему всё стало кристально ясно. И, может быть, так и оно было.

\- Ну? – Властно спросил Майкрофт, словно бы человек должен был озвучить свои выводы, как только пришёл к заключению.

\- Кажется, что их связь выходит далеко за привычные рамки. Есть ли другие вещи, которые в вас изменились?

\- Я чувствую его в глубине моего сознания, я вижу его воспоминания, я…

\- Вы только что сказали, что Вы погружаетесь в его воспоминания? – Спросил врач в недоумении.

\- Я так и сказал. Это необычно?

\- Да, это очень необычно, – сказал Майкрофт. – Я имею в виду, я видел несколько воспоминаний Антеи, но не много, и лишь ключевые. Также наши глаза не изменили цвет полностью, как ваши, а появилось всего несколько пятнышек другого цвета.

\- А у меня теперь его глаза, – прошептал Шерлок. – По крайней мере, я так думаю. Это плохо?

\- Это необычно, очень необычно, если быть точным. Но такое уже случалось раньше. Ваши узы гораздо сильнее, чем у остальных. Например, Вы сможете общаться на больших расстояниях.

\- Раз это так хорошо, объясните мне, что, чёрт побери, с ним не так, – сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе явственно прозвучало отчаяние. Майкрофт с удивлением посмотрел на брата. Он никогда не слышал у него подобного тона. С другой стороны, у него до сих пор не было пары, с которой было что-то не в порядке.

\- Мистер Уотсон должен проснуться через некоторое время. Он просто должен привыкнуть ко всему этому, – сказал доктор. Он протянул Шерлоку визитку. – Позвоните мне, если он не проснётся завтра утром.

Шерлок кивнул, и врач вышел из комнаты.

\- Спасибо, – сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе звучала искренняя благодарность.

\- Нет проблем, Шерлок. Позаботься о нём, – сказал Майкрофт. – И Шерлок… Я рад за тебя.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и Майкрофт ясно увидел, что теперь его брат знал, почему все так жаждали иметь родственную душу. Шерлок не догадывался об этом, но за последние несколько дней он сильно и в лучшую сторону изменился.

\- Я позабочусь, – ответил Шерлок, и его взгляд смягчился. – Позабочусь.

Он даже не заметил, как его брат вышел из комнаты и из квартиры.

Спустя несколько часов Джон, наконец, проснулся. Всё это время Шерлок провёл рядом с ним, наблюдая как он спит и с благоговением поглаживая его по волосам.

\- Шерлок? – Почти неслышно пробормотал Джон.

\- Я здесь, любовь моя, – Шерлок был удивлён, насколько легко ласковое слово соскользнуло с его губ. – Я здесь, всё в порядке, ты в безопасности.

\- Что случилось? – Спросил Джон, внезапно вспомнивший всё, что помнил Шерлок о последних двадцати четырёх часах. – Ох... – выдохнул он, когда воспоминания улеглись в его голове.

\- Ты очень красноречив, любимый, – серьёзно сказал Шерлок, но Джон почувствовал его весёлость.

Джон улыбнулся ему, но потом он застонал. Шерлок собирался спросить, что было не так, но через несколько мгновений всё уже знал.

У Джона ужасно разболелась голова.

Шерлок вскочил и побежал вниз в ванную, чтобы налить ему воды и прихватить пару таблеток аспирина. Уже через мгновение он снова был в комнате и протянул таблетки своему... мог ли Джон уже сейчас считаться его любовником?

\- Знаешь, ты не обязан… – спокойно сказал Джон, но Шерлок почувствовал его волнение.

\- Не обязан что? – Спросил Шерлок. Само собой, он знал, что Джон имел в виду. И Джон знал, что он знал. Но он хотел, чтобы Джон произнёс это вслух. Джон словно получил подсказку и вздохнул.

\- Становиться моим любовником или просто оставаться со мной. Это нормально. Я понимаю. Ты же не хотел никаких эмоциональных привязанностей. Ты часто говорил мне об этом. И, как ты можешь понять из моих воспоминаний, я не представляю себе, почему ты сейчас находишься со мной в одной комнате.

Спустя мгновение Джон вынужден был замолчать, потому что Шерлок поцеловал его в губы. Шерлок понятия не имел, что он делал, но он знал, что должен был успокоить Джона, знал, что хотел его и хотел прямо сейчас.

Когда Шерлок отстранился, он вновь запустил пальцы в волосы Джона, лёжа рядом с ним и глядя на любимого.

\- Я знаю, через что ты прошёл, и знаю, что ты не можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-то хотел тебя, но я правда хочу. Скорее всего, я не смогу сразу же вступить с тобой в сексуальные отношения, но я, конечно, хочу тебя так, как _никогда_ никого не хотел.

Шерлок казался смущённым, но что-то в его голосе, в его позе, в чувствах и мыслях, которые он показал Джону, говорило о том, что он действительно был честен в своих словах. Он хотел. Впервые в своей жизни он хотел кого бы то ни было.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему, и в первый раз в жизни он знал, отчего вся эта суета с поисками родственной души. Сейчас он просто не мог быть счастливее. 

Он снова склонился к Джону и единственным, что он чувствовал, был восторг.

***

В следующий раз, когда они были на месте преступления, казалось, никто поначалу не заметил перемен, потому что никто не смотрел на них. Но затем на месте убийства появилась Салли Донован, и она заметила это сразу же.

Салли знала, что что-то случилось до её прибытия. До сего момента она считала Шерлока Холмса фриком и никогда не стеснялась ему об этом говорить.

А потом она встретила Джона Уотсона, и этот человек был первым, кто попросил её прекратить так выражаться. И спать с кем-то, кроме своей половинки.

Как будто она хотела спать со скучным идиотом, которым был её парень?! Он не стоил её, и она очень хотела разорвать их узы, а потом рассказать другим, как это сделать.

Так что, когда она прибыла на место преступления и Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс были там у всех на виду, и они словно танцевали, предвосхищая движения друг друга, она знала, что произошло.

Но никто больше этого не замечал.

Она нахмурилась, глядя на эту картину. Возможно ли, что фрик нашёл свою пару в бывшем военном враче? Справедливо, ведь Уотсон бесполезен. Он даже не уволен в запас. Его отправили в отставку инвалидом. Но от прежней хромоты не осталось и следа, неужели в первый день она только померещилась Салли?

А потом Джон Уотсон посмотрел на неё. Она увидела его глаза и будто к полу примёрзла.

Его взгляд пригвоздил её к месту, так что она не могла пошевелиться. И всё из-за цвета его глаз. Такого, какой она прежде видела лишь у одного человека. И, разумеется, не у Джона Уотсона. Такие ледяные глаза были только у Шерлока Холмса и ни у кого более. Она бы запомнила, если бы у Джона был такой же цвет глаз, как у фрика, несмотря на то, что во время их прошлой встречи было темно.

А затем она посмотрела в глаза Холмсу. Теперь они были насыщенного серо-голубого цвета.

\- Что за чертовщина, – выдохнула она, и Лестрейд изумлённо уставился на неё.

\- Что? – Спросил он, и Салли заметила ухмылку на лице фрика. Натянутая улыбка появилась и на лице Уотсона, после чего она уже не была так уверена, в чём была причина отставки Джона Уотсона. Она могла только предполагать, и теперь она чувствовала, что было ошибкой считать так, когда его взгляд стал хищным. Этот человек не был бесполезным. Не был беспомощным. Он будет делать всё, что необходимо. И всё, что нужно, чтобы Шерлок Холмс был в безопасности.

Они будут силой, с которой нельзя не считаться, а их узы, кажется, намного сильнее, чем всё, что она видела прежде. Изменение цвета глаз было просто невероятным. Да, бывают частичные изменения, если партнёры очень близки, но никогда цвет глаз не меняется полностью.

Салли почувствовала, что отныне не существовало ничего, что могло бы остановить Шерлока Холмса с тех пор, как он обрёл свою пару, и она не была уверена, было ли это хорошо или плохо.


End file.
